


Movie Night

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Johnny enjoy some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Peter set his feet comfortably in Johnny’s lap and took another mouthful of horrible Chinese food. Johnny had offered to bring something else, having learned the last time they hung out at Pete’s that the take out choices in his neighborhood were at the best, barely edible. Pete had flatly refused. Greasy, MSG laced Chinese would be fine.

 

“Hey!” Johnny pushed Peter’s feet back onto the floor. “Cold!”

 

“Well some of us actually have to go out and look for bad guys to fight. We don’t all get door to door service.”

 

“You’d think with that big brain of yours you’d be able to figure out a way to keep your feet warm in spandex…”

 

“Too busy working on the web fluid.” Peter shrugged and stared at his plate for a moment. As if he’d read the other man’s mind, Johnny grabbed the dish, holding it for a second until the luke warm food steamed again and handed it back. “Thank you.”

 

“You could just use a microwave like everyone else.”

 

“But then I’d have to get up and we’re getting to the best part!” Peter pointed at the TV again.

 

“Pete…” Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ve seen real sea monsters… I know you have. So have I. So why are we watching a movie about an irradiated octopus?”

 

“Hey! _It Came From Beneath the Sea_ is a classic!”

 

“Or the title of Namor’s autobiography.”

 

Peter’s cocked an eyebrow at the man next to him. “You’re telling me you get no joy from watching a giant octopus attack the Golden Gate Bridge, knowing full well that it’s fictional and you won’t have to stop it?”

 

Johnny sighed. “Alright fine.” He reached down idly, grabbing one of Peter’s feet and rubbing soft, warm circles across his arch. “So, what caused this again?”

 

“Nuclear testing.”

 

“Of course.” His thumbs moved up to the ball of Peter’s foot as he watched the creature gnaw on the bridge for a moment. “I’d end up having to blast the hell out of that thing…”

 

“Calamari for a million?” Peter smiled and brought his other foot back up to Johnny’s lap.

 

Johnny laughed quietly. “Yeah, pretty much.” His hand moved slowly up to Peter’s ankle. “Jeez… it’s not even that bad out there, how are you still this cold?”

 

Peter shrugged again. Truth be told, he’d just gotten out of the spandex when Johnny showed up. He hadn’t had a whole lot of time to warm up… yet. “You know me. Always on the go.”

 

“Wonderful.” Johnny smirked at him. “So you’re still all crime fighting sweaty?” He dropped Peter’s foot and leaned away from it in mock disgust. “Jeez, you could warn a guy.”

 

“Oh, ha. Ha. Ha. We can’t all be cosmic media darlings.” Peter smiled and kicked Johnny.

 

“Ow!” The blonde chuckled and rubbed his ribs. “You’d hate it, anyway.” Johnny moved closer, slipping his arm around Peter. As he spoke, he trailed his lips up Peter’s neck, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine. “No privacy… we sure as hell would have to cancel movie night.”

 

“Or we’d have to have it at your place.”

 

“I’ve offered.” Johnny smiled against Peter’s skin, completely undeterred. “Might not get to the movie though…”

 

Peter shivered again. “I don’t know how comfortable I’d be with…” he gasped a little as Johnny’s hand moved up his thigh. “With… someone always watching us… _god_ … I thought we were watching the movie.”

 

“We were.” Johnny smirked at him and Peter had less than a moment to set his plate down before the blonde was on him. After a few minutes the blonde pulled back and stared down at Peter. “You should take this as a compliment you know.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We’re watching cheesy monster movies and I’m still hard for you.” Johnny grinned before nibbling at Peter’s neck for a moment.

 

“Really? Cuz I was just going to assume you had some kind of tentacle thing I was unaware of…”

 

“Jeez, Pete!” Johnny pulled back and shuddered. “I think you just killed any sexual intention I had for the night.”

 

Peter picked up the remote and turned off the movie. “Aw… really?” He crawled up into Johnny’s lap, pressing soft kisses up his neck and eventually his lips. “Anything I can do to remedy that?”

 

Johnny’s hands moved up and down Peter’s back and under his t-shirt as the blonde deepened the kiss. “Not turning the movie back on would be a good start.”

 

Peter moaned quietly, letting out a soft curse when Johnny’s hands cupped his ass. “ _God_ …” He leaned back, slipping his shirt off and reaching for Johnny’s. “What movie?”


End file.
